thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Arvore Fogg
Arvore Fogg is a male tribute from District 7 who belongs to Can't think on a decent username right now. Do not steal information, as he belongs to the user who made him. He is also the thirty-third tribute ever created by Can't think on a descent username right now. He is district partners with Melina Woods. "No way! Did you get insane?" - Arvore Fogg Arvore Fogg Name: Arvore Fogg Age: Sixteen District: Seven Gender: Male Weapons: Axe Personality: Competent and tolerant, Arvore is a brave, witty boy with a caring heart. During most of the time, he completely lacks rancor or hatred, altough he isn't afraid to fight and get his hands dirty upon being confronted. Backstory: It was a bright, sunny day. Arvore was just 13-years-old by that time, when he had to be carried around by his uncle to boring meetings and deallings of sorts. He didn't like his life. he wished he could get some adventure. But by the time it came for him, in the form of a girl his age, he regretted it. She was the daughter of one of his uncle's partners. Arabella Alcott and Arvore soon became friends. They would often hang out after school, running through the meadows of the district and laughing like their lives depended on it. It sounded like a nice life. One day, though, it started raining. Bothered by this, Arvore and Arabella joked around inside their houses. It was quite a boring conversation, and sometimes they just stayed there, staring at different directions, untill Arabellça broke the silence. "Ummm, Arvore?" She asked, blissful. "What?" Arvore replied, staring at nowhere. "How long do you think it would take to travel across the district? You know, just put of curiosity?" "I dunno... 4 hours? 3?" Arvore said. "No way! The district's very big, my friend" She said. By this time, Arvore got his eyes out of the book he was reading, and stared at Arabella. "It was, in other times" He said "What do you mean? You think it suddenly got smaller?" Arabella said with a smirk "Dear Arabella. Today we can travel across places faster than we could a hundred years before. Just do the math," "Are you serious? I have to say you came up with a way to hide the fact that you did say that the district got smaller. No problem. I won't annoy you for that. Not that much!" She broke out laughing, and Arvore joined in, with some faked laughter. Was it that obvious? "And anyway Arvore, it would take at least 9 hours to travell across District 7. Just do the math" She said, imitating his voice. "Well, I'd pay to see it!" - Arvore mocked her. "Well, let's do it now then! We can go together, like... like in a romantic date!" She said, and the two laughed so hard they could barely even breath. "Fine, when do we leave?" Arvore asked. "Tonight. Meet me in front of my house." "Oh, I am going to be there for sure." Arvore said. And he was. They left at midnight, carrying a bag of supplies and smiles on their faces. ---- "ARABELLA!" A cry of pain. A body dropping to the ground. And then, the screams. At the very end of their small adventure, while they ventured through the wilderness of the forest, a bear showed up. No, it wasn't a bear. It was a Capitol muttation, left there after the most recent rebellion. They should be dead. But they obviously weren't. Arabella shouted and shouted as the grotesque creature ripped through her intestines, devouring them with an unmatched apetite. In a fit of rage, Arvore ran at the animal, in what was probably the worst idea in the history of his life. The muttation bit at his left hand, ripping two fingers off and leaving the other three as disgusting, grotresque pieces of meat. Arvore screamed for the pain, and mouned the death of Arabella, who didn't survive. He ran away from the forest, and wound up in a peacekeepers camp. No civillian was allowed there, but he ignored it, and didn't even see the ones who pursued him, shooting their guns at everywhere. He continued to run for his house, when he bumped into the head peacekeeper, spilling his drink all over him. The man grabbed him by his collar, and threw him against the rock hard ground. He heard a cracking noise and a scream, and later recognized it as his own's. He was carried over to his house, and left in the doorway to die. But he didn't He survived, and learnt how to gather strength from his experience. ---- Up and then down. Up and down. The cold wind blows through Arvore's face as he pulls himself up on the bar. With one quick look at his watch, he quickly dropped from the equipment. He had changed dramatically since the incident. He had been working on his physical and tolerance ever since Arabella's death, and had become quite a good-looking man, wanted by all the girls form the districts. Arvore made his way to the square, and took his place in the 16-years old section. He stared at the escort, untill she picked up the male's name. And it was Arvore Ty Fogg. Games Entered in So far Arvore wasn't in any games, but he will be in one soon. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:16 year olds Category:District 7 Category:Reaped